A dimond in the Rough
by SarahCushing
Summary: Shy and innocent first year law student Sofia, meets the man of her dreams, Ashton Williams... or does she? Can they find love in a world of crime, and danger? Or will there love story end before it even begins. This is my first story, I would like to grow as a writer and I appreciate all comments! Also in search for a beta
Chapter One

Sofia's POV

Today is the day I get to leave the hell hole that people call high school, and start fresh. Don't get me wrong, I've always loved school, It was the one thing I was exceptionally good at. If my clumsy body would just cooperate then maybe I would try out for a sports team... Ha! Actually scratch that, I've never really been good at interacting with people, or you know, the whole hand eye coordination. I suppose you could call me shy, quiet, what have you, but I enjoy being an introvert, I would much rather be sitting at home reading one of my many novels then going out clubbing, and getting shit faced every weekend.

I'm attending Northwestern to major in Law, since I have no idea what I really want to do with my life, I've chosen to follow in my step fathers footsteps; much to my mothers pleasure.

My parents got divorced when I was seven, which I actually am grateful for. They were not meant to be, and all I can remember of that marriage was the constant bickering and arguing. My father Andrew, never did remarry, but my mother Michelle did, just a few years after the divorce; she's one of those people who can never be alone. My stepfathers name is Jeff, and he was always good to me growing up, he looked at me like I was his own daughter. My Dad is chief of Police of Mystic, its a small town in Connecticut where I grew up. I lived all year with my dad growing up and spent summer vacation with my mother in St. Simmons island, Georgia.

Leaving my friends behind wasn't the easiest thing, but I didn't want to be the stereotypical housewife who was married and popping out her third child by the age of 24, I want more then that.

I needed to be at the airport in a few hours, so I wanted to go drive around the town to say one last goodbye, I wasn't sure when the next time would be that I returned. Mystic really is a beautiful town, and I was going to miss it. I drove around the town and stopped off by the pier for a bit, letting my feet soak in the water. The sun was starting to set so I decided it was time to head back home and get going. As I pulled up to my house I saw an all to familiar face, Justin.

Damn, I was really hoping to avoid this situation, I thought to myself.

Justin and I used to date on and off, but he was never the guy for me. He didn't seem to want to let that go, and I've had to remind him time and again that him and I were never, and I mean never getting back together. I got out of my car hoping that this would be a quick goodbye, and he wouldn't make things difficult.

"Sofia I thought I just missed you, I wanted to give you a good bye kiss?" Justin stated more like a question.

Honestly... sometimes I just want to punch this kid in the face until he understands.

"No you didn't, but I'm leaving in a few minutes..." I responded hesitantly, hoping he would just forget about that whole kiss comment.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with out you here, things will be so different, why cant you just transfer and go to a local school? The big city wont be good for a girl like you... you'll change." Justin said.

"No it wont Justin, I'll keep in touch... but I really need to get going."

I gave him a quick good bye hug, having to claw his hands off myself, and ran inside closing the door before he could get another word in.

That may seem harsh but the poor boy just doesn't listen.

I grabbed my bag from upstairs, tripping over my suitcase on the way down; but thank god my face broke my fall.

"Oh Sofia, what am I going to do with you?" my dad said as he helped my to my feet.

"The suitcase is clearly out to get me..." I said with a sour face.

My dad helped me load up his car with all my things, and we went on our way to the airport. Twenty minutes later I was hugging my dad goodbye, and listening to all his threats about how he'll "drag my ass back if a boy even looks at me." Which I found completely hilarious, considering guys have never been all over me, and I don't think it was going to start anytime soon. I mean, I was plain.

Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, petite. I was plain, nothing special.

"I love you kid, make sure you call me ever now and again?" my dad asked with a slight flush.

He was never the emotional type but I thought it was sweet.

"You know I will, I love you too dad." I gave him one last hug and headed inside the airport to begin my new journey.

The trip to Northwestern was a long one, and the last thing that I wanted to do was unpack all my shit, but I knew it needed to be done.

I signed myself in and got my dorm room number.

I had had a roommate, her name is Nicole, my family thought it would be good for me to have a roommate.

My room number was 29A, it was on the very top floor of the large grey dorm building. I took the elevator up, and walked down the long hallways in search of my room. I heard loud music blasting coming from somewhere,

"26, 27, 28..." I whispered to myself, continuing down the hall.

Fuck, I thought stopping in front of my room number, of course I'm the one with the loud roommate.

I knocked quickly, probably doing me no good, and opened the door to reveal a small blonde girl dancing around on her bed, frankly looking ridiculous but it put a smile on my face.

"Oh, your here! I've been waiting for you forever. My names Nicole, you must be Sofia?" she asked, jumping off the bed in front of me.

She was very pretty, long blonde hair, a sweet face, she was small, not as small as me but probably around 5'3. She seemed to have a lot of energy, which I guess is better then a bitchy roommate.

" Yes I'm Sofia, its nice to meet you." I said smiling, trying to drag all my things through the door awkwardly.

Nicole was really nice, she was convinced we would be best friends, which wouldn't of been such a bad thing, considering I know absolutely no one out here. She helped me unpack all my things since her stuff was already put away.

"We need to go out tonight, school starts in a few days and we need to do something... there's a really popular club called The Warehouse that everyone seems to go to."

Our of all the things we could of done tonight of course she would want to go clubbing.

"I don't know Nicole, that's not really my thing..." I said hesitantly.

"Don t be silly, It will be so much fun I promise! Please, please please..." she begged with a pout. I can tell she has mastered that look in the mirror, and uses it quite often.

"I don't have anything to wear, not to a club at least." I said, hoping she would forget this whole conversation ever happened, but of course, no such luck.

"I have the perfect outfit for you, don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Nicole said a little to sweetly.

Nicole went into her closet and pulled out a cream colored dress, that looked to short and to tight. She swore I had the perfect body for it, and insisted I put it on. I tried to talk her into just allowing me to wear my chucks with it, but she just laughed in my face and returned with a nude pair of "come fuck me shoes", as she liked to call them. The heal looked like a death trap but she said I had no choice in the matter; pushy bitch.

"Okay lets get this night started, first a shot then we can get ready!" Nicole said to me excitingly.

"But, its only 6 o'clock..." I said with a confused look on my face.

"Beauty takes time, and I need to fix all of this you've got going on right now", Nicole said pointing at me up and down.

Great, I guess I'm going to be her Barbie tonight, I thought sarcastically, let the games begin.

"Sofia stop squirming or I'm going to end up burning you", Nicole said, as she curled my long chestnut brown hair into loose curls.

"I cant help it, your yanking my fucking hair out..." I said through gritted teeth.

Was all of this really necessary? I already know that guys are not going to be interested in me tonight, or any other night for that matter, so I really don't understand the point in all of this work and pain. Nicole insisted that I needed to wax every hair off my body earlier, and after that I was ready to just go to bed and forget the rest of the night.

"I'm almost done, and then we can leave okay? You will have a fun night, you cant stay hauled up in this room forever you know. You need to go out and have some fun every one in a while." Nicole stated with a sad face.

I knew deep down she was right, I've only ever been to a few parties but I always just ended leaving early because I felt to uncomfortable and out of place.

"Okay, go put on your outfit, take one more shot and lets get out of here!" Nicole said, downing her second shot of vodka.

I went into the bathroom to change, and actually liked what I saw. Nicole was good, my hair was falling down my back in loose curls and the dress even though it was way to tight and to short, did look good. I would have to fight the urge of pulling on it, trying to make the thing longer. I put on my nude pumps and liked that is raised my height I few inches, being 5'0ft makes me look like I'm a child.

"Okay Sofia, you can do this..." I said to myself encouragingly.

I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed the bottle of vodka and tried to chug as much as I could, which was only a mouthful but I'm not a drinker so cut me some slack. I needed the extra boost of bravery that I'm sure only alcohol was going to give me at this point.

"Ouuuu Sofia is going hard core on the bottle! You look smokin' hot by the way." Nicole said giggling.

"I already called the taxi, he should be here in a few, ready to head out?" Nicole asked putting the bottle back in the fridge.

"Ready as I'll ever be", I replied heading out the door.

We arrived at The Warehouse half an hour later, and the club was clearly already packed, there was a long line of people rapping around the tall dark building.

There were three floors, the first two were for anyone, and the top floor was for VIP guests.

"Nicole, how are we going to get in... actually scratch that. How am I supposed to get in? I'm only 18", I said as I followed Nicole to the front of the line, bypassing everyone.

"Don't worry Sofia, I know the bouncer, relax babe", Nicole replied with a smirk.

Nicole greeted the bouncer and whispered something in his ear, a couple seconds later, the huge bouncer lifted the velvet rope and let us in.

Loud sounds of protest from the people in line, was all I could focus on as I was being dragged into the club by Nicole.

"What did you even say to him?" I asked Nicole as she dragged me towards the closest bar.

This club was just... massive. I couldn't believe how many people were here.

The walls were painted a dark scarlet color, scarlet and black booths were lined along the walls, the dance floor was placed right in the center, lights were flashing everywhere, and the music was pumping.

There had to be about 10 bars just on this floor alone.

Whoever owned this place sure knew what they were doing.

"He's an old friend of mine, he owned me a favor", Nicole said loudly, winking at me.

"Old friend my ass..." I thought to myself with a giggle.

Nicole ordered us each two shots of tequila, I was hesitant, but what the hell right? I'm only young once I thought as through back each shot, enjoying the warmth it sent through my body.

Okay, I think I'm drunk.

"Lets go dance!" Nicole yelled over the loud music.

I was feeling pretty good at this point, so I giddily took her hand and followed her to the center of the dance floor.

As we swayed to the music, I had a strange feeling come across me... like someone was watching me.

I don't know, maybe it was the booze making me paranoid or something.

I tried to focus on my dancing skills, which were essentially non existent but I try, I just couldn't shake the feeling.

I started looking around, trying to justify my paranoid self, when my eyes landed on a pair, starring directly at me.

I knew I wasn't crazy...

I tried to ignore it, but I returned my gaze to him, and my god he's the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. He was tall, and I mean really tall… he had to be over 6'2? He has dark brown hair... I can only describe it as sex hair, I wanted to run my fingers through it. He was wearing a black tailored suite, even wearing that I could tell he was muscular.

Am I drooling?

I wonder what color his eyes are... Fuck.

I've been starring to long.

He smirked at me and disappeared into the crowd.

Holy sex on legs.

I need another drink.

"Ill be right back, I want another drink, Ill be right back!" I yelled to Nicole over the music.

I walked to one of the bars, and tried to get the bartenders attention but his back was turned and I don't think he could quite hear me.

"Excuse me, can I get a vodka cranberry please?" I said a little bit louder.

The bartender turned around and my face dropped... no.

It was sex on legs.

He just stared at me with out a word, starring with those beautiful piercing forest green eyes. I kept tugging on my dress hoping it would magically become longer, because he was looking at me like I was his dinner.

He just smirked at me and continued to look me up and down.

I need to get out of here.

"Anything for you beautiful", he stated, with what seemed to be a permanent smirk on his face.

I could tell was used to woman dropping there panties for him with that look, he's perfected it.

I tried to pay for my drink but I wasn't having any of that, he was probably trying to soften me up, he tried to ask my name but I needed to get out of there as soon as possible or my hormones were going to start making my decisions.

I thanked him for my drink and took off into the crown in search of Rachel.

I searched for Rachel for about fifteen minutes, through the thick crowds of people and couldn't find her anywhere, my fucking phone battery was dead so that was no use.

It was to loud and stuffy in this place and I needed to get some fresh air, so I found the entrance and walked around the side of the building.

It really was a beautiful night, clear sky's and the perfect temperature, I thought as I walked a short distance down the alley beside the building.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" I jumped at the sudden deep, slightly slurred voice.

I was in no mood to deal with any drunk idiots tonight, so I started to walk in the opposite direction of the man walking towards me, just to run into another body, knocking me to the ground.

"Where do you think your going little girl?" The second man snickered at me.

Both men looked to be about 40 years old and had no business being anywhere near a club.

The started to stalk around me like I was there prey.

"Leave me alone", I said as strongly as I could muster as I got to my feet.

"Good one little girl, Josh hold her down she seems like a wild thing... just the way I like them..." he said as his friend stalked over to me with a sinister look on his face.

I took off as fast as I could, "Someone help...!" my cry for help was cut off when I felt strong hands grab a fist full of my hair.

"Shut the fuck up you little slut!" he said as he slammed me into the nearest wall.

My screams were being muffled by his hand, and I could feel the tears stream down my face uncontrollably, all I could smell was alcohol, and cigarette smoke.

It nauseated me.

"Mason get your ass over here if you want a piece of this before I have my way with her, actually go get the van... I think I might want to spend a little more time with this one." he said as he rubbed himself on me.

I continued to kick and scream though it did me no good as I was dragged down the alley, these men were much bigger and stronger then I was.

I lost all hope.

A loud shot suddenly went off and I was dropped on the ground, jarring my shoulder and hitting my head, knocking the wind out of me and making me see black specks.

I tried to stay conscious.

My body racked with sobs and I couldn't control my breathing, it was to much.

I heard another shot go off, and heard a lot of screaming.

I couldn't take anymore and I let the blackness take over.

Ashton's POV

I ducked at I felt a bullet go flying past me as I tried to readjust the manikin, "what the fuck... who fucking shot that?" I screamed, turning around to stare at my two brothers.

I love going to target practice, not that my aim could get any better, I have the perfect shot and always hit my mark.

Non the less, my brothers wanted to go shoot something this afternoon so I obliged.

"Sorry man, that was an accident." My brother James said with a smug smile on his face.

James was the oldest out of the three of us... tall, brawny and intimidating looking to most. He really is just a big a big softy once you get to know him, but his looks help in our work field.

"It not like you hit him anyway", my other brother Aaron said, snickering.

Aaron was the more "peaceful" one of the family, he thought things through and was quite smart. Aaron was the middle child but acted like the oldest, constantly spurting out his wisdom, he was tall, and blonde, taking after my father, while James and myself got the dark brown hair from our mother Elizabeth.

All three of us went to Dartmouth to major in business, which our father insisted on if we were going into the same line of business as him.

The Williams were the toughest family in Chicago, and everyone knew it.

We dealt in everything from drugs, to illegal exports, to guns; which happened to be my favorite.

In the immediate family there are four people who make the decisions, first was my father Christopher, who was the boss. When he said jump you better be off the ground before he blinks.

Everyone feared him, understandingly so considering he was head of the most powerful mob family around. Two thousand people worked for him, and even though it was hard to keep track of all those people, no one dared to back stab him, the consequences would be fatal.

And that leaves me, Ashton William.

Last born of the Williams, and in training to take over for my father one day, granted I'm only 24 years old, but the training is extensive. This life was what I was meant for and I've known that since I was ten years old shooting a gun for the first time. I never really did have a childhood, there wasn't anytime for that.

I enjoy what I do, I enjoy killing people, scaring them, knowing I'm the last person they see before they die, Its how I was raised, its in my blood.

Who is anyone to fucking judge us.

I don't have time for a woman in my life, not that I needed or wanted one. Woman took up my time, and were work.

I didn't do the whole romance thing, I was a gentleman though and treated them with respect I guess, but they knew I only wanted one thing. Woman throw themselves at me, and I could fuck whomever and whenever I wanted. There wasn't a thing in this world that I haven't gotten if I wanted. I'm a filthy rich, good looking, muscular man standing at 6'3, staying in good shape is just part of the lifestyle, and woman like it so who am I to complain.

Some may call me cocky, but its simply the reality of the situation. I like who I am, its other people who have to deal with me.

Just because we were leaders in the mafia, doesn't mean we don't make legitimate money as well, I own casinos, high end clubs, real estate. I run my businesses from one of my many sky rises across the city.

At the end of the day I'm happy with who I am, I own this city and everyone in it.

I fucking love my life.

"I'm fucking done shooting for the day, you two idiots are going to get me killed, we have work to do tonight, meet me at The Warehouse around 8", I said as I stalked off towards my blacked out Audi R8, shoving my gun into the front of my pants.

I spend down the road just wanting to get home, I was itching for something to do. Luckily I knew of a man who worked under me, Mike has been spilling some information to an opposing mob family. Being the brilliant person I am, I fed him all false information, but that's beside the point. Loyalty is the most important thing in our line of business, and the rat needed to be terminated.

I knew he would be at my club, he usually is, trying to hit on girls far to young and way of his league, so my brothers and I are going to stop by and pay our little friend a visit.

I pulled into the parking garage under The Warehouse and pulled in next to James and Aaron who just arrived as well.

"He's already in my office, you guys ready?" I asked my brothers as I got out of my car.

"Make sure you don't get carried away James, last time Ashton had to get all new carpet because you got so carried away with that knife", Aaron said laughing.

That was not a good day, James has a bit of a temper that needs to be dealt with but hey, he gets the job done.

"That fucker was pissing me off, he got what he deserved." James replied with a twisted up face."

The three of us got into the elevator and headed up to the top floor, normally I like to keep this part of business somewhere more secluded but this man had to go, and this was as good as it was going to get.

We entered my dimly lit office to find a badly beaten man, tied up to a chair in the middle of my office. My clean up crew was smart enough to lay plastic down this time, although my OCD was itching at me, worrying about the potential mess I would have to clean up afterwards.

When he saw us he tried screaming through the gag taped over him mouth, not that screaming would do him any good at this point, he knew what he did, and he knew he was screwed.

James walked over to Mike, and ripped off the gag, pulling some skin off with it, which only made him scream louder.

I wanted to put a bullet through his head just for being so god damn irritating, but I needed some answers first.

"You are aware you're giving me a headache, yes?' I said in a bored voice.

He quieted down a bit but didn't answer.

"Do you know why your here?" I asked hoping this would be easy, and he would just cooperate.

He made eye contact with me for a quick second, then looked at the floor.

I started to slowly stalk around him, hoping he would budge, but nothing.

I sighed and nodded to James, who pulled out a pair of wire cutters, which seemed to have gotten Mikes attention quite quickly.

"I swear I didn't say anything to anyone!" Mike yelled, shifting around in the chair hoping to break free.

"That's bullshit and we all know it, do you really think you would be hear if I didn't have concrete evidence, are you insinuating that I don't know all my facts? Tell me the truth or I'll let James have his way with you, and I can promise you that you'll suffer long and hard, or you can tell me the truth and I'll make it quick." I asked, over this whole day already. I have no patience for liars in my life.

"I swear I only told Rachel, she must of said something to her uncle... it was an accident I swear..." he stammered.

I pulled out my gun and shot him between the eyes before he could get another word in.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, Rachel and I used to fuck around about five years ago, she was a horrible lay and nothing special. Her father happens to run a rival mob family, and I was hoping that when Rachel's uncle found out that I fucked his niece, it would piss him off.

All it did was make her obsessed with me, and she's been trying to leech herself to anyone in my life that she could, fucking psycho bitch.

"Well that went well, and look Ashton... no blood anywhere", James said, smiling to himself.

"Call clean up, I want this piece of trash out of my office before I return." I said, walking out of my office to go inside my club.

Fuck me, I need a drink... or ten.

I entered my private elevator, and went down two floors to get into my club, to see it was filled to the max with people, like it always was. Music was thumping, lights were everywhere moving to the beat of the music, girls in slutty clothes and way to much makeup were everywhere, and guys were following them around like they were gods gift to earth.

Fucking peasants.

As I looked around, something, no... someone caught my eye.

She stood out among every female in this place, she was fucking hot… no, stunning.

I watched as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music, god, how much I wanted to be behind her.

I continued to watch her for a few minutes when I noticed she started to look around, she searched until her eyes landed on mine.

She could feel my presence.

I gave her my signature panty dropping smile.

I need a drink, and then I'm going to find her, she _will_ be mine tonight.

I went behind the bar and quickly made myself a drink, knowing very well that the dip shits that worked here, would probably fuck it up.

"Excuse me, can I get a Vodka cranberry please?" I heard a timid voice ask.

I was about to laugh in her face, and let her know that I wouldn't be making anyone's drink except my own, when I turned around and saw two brown, doe eyes looking back.

Fucking yes.

I knew she wouldn't be able to stay away, I thought to myself smugly.

Good god she's even more perfect upfront.

To say she was attractive would be an understatement. This girl has perfect ivory skin, that looked like porcelain, silky long brown hair, and plump lips that gave me the sudden urge to kiss. She was wearing a very tight V-neck dress that showed off a perfect set of tits, I even bet there real.

She was so small... I worried that I would break her.

She was fucking perfect, and would be mine tonight.

I think my blatant staring made her uncomfortable because a pink hue starting to appear across her cheeks and she started to fidget with her dress.

"Anything for you beautiful," I replied smirking, hoping to soften her up a bit, my charm works wonders.

She blushed again, this time deeper. Holy fuck, I want to take her up to my office and have my way with her.

"Thank you, how much will that be?" She asked quietly, as I handed her the drink.

Yeah right, I wonder if I should mention I own this club...

"Its on the house, what's your name?" I said trying to start a conversation, knowing damn well what I was doing.

"Sofia, thank you for the drink but I have a friend waiting for me so I need to go." She replied quickly walking away.

A stunned look appeared on my face, what the actual fuck just happened?

Woman never walked away from me... ever.

I watched her disappear into the crowd, debating on going after her or not. Ha! I don't chase woman, and I wasn't going to start today. I'm fucking Ashton Williams for Christ sake.

She's probably a lesbian... yeah that's it, because it sure as fuck wasn't me.

I chugged down my glass of bourbon, shaking my head at the slight burn.

I decided to go outside for some air, and walked along the alley trying to put as much space between myself and people as I could. It was a perfect night, there were no clouds in the sky and the moon lite up the area. I leaned against the wall of the alley next to my club, when I heard a muffled scream and a lot of shuffling.

"What the fuck...", I muttered to myself, as I walked down the alley towards the noise.

I watched as one man dragged a clearly much smaller woman down the alley, struggling as much as she could. All I could hear from her were uncontrolled muffled cries for help.

Yeah I don't think so.

I aimed my gun for his leg, taking a shot and hit... obviously.

The fucking idiot dropped the girl, and it looked like a nasty fall.

I could still hear her hyperventilating so that was a good sign, I needed her to stay conscious.

The man I shot screamed in agony, serves him right for trying to kidnapped and do god knows what to someone.

I may be in the mob be woman abuse and human trafficking was something that would never happen in my family.

The other idiot tried running away... I have a gun... unless he's flash he was not out running it.

I took another shot once again aiming for his knee.

They will have a hard time trying to do this shit in the future with fucked up knees for the rest of there lives.

Just to be safe I shot the other knee on both men.

I didn't hear crying... why didn't I hear crying?

I ran over to her small body only to realize who it was, Sofia.

Where the fuck was her friend?

I pulled out my phone and called James, not giving him time to even say hello before shooting my mouth off a mile a minute.

"James is my office cleaned out yet?", I asked in a panicked voice.

"Yeah its was an hour ago... what's going on?" he said sounding confused and slightly worried.

"No time to explain, get Aaron and come to my office, now." Hanging up the phone.

I quickly scooped her up and carried her to my office, leaving those demented fucks there to rot.

Ill have James and Aaron deal with them.


End file.
